Touch of Love
by Tancong
Summary: A relaxing day for Angela ends up in a rather steamy moment with her lover. A Gency/Emergenji based story. NSFW.


Evening gave way to night as the sun disappeared from the horizon, leaving the city in darkness. It was a pleasant atmosphere outside, one that Angela much enjoyed at that moment. Unlike the usual days, she chose today to be a relaxing day as her love so insistently told her to do.

It was true that there was much work that she could get done and even more ideas that she could get started on. Yet, she must admit that he had a point. To be able to just relax and leave everything non-vital aside for a day, or well just an evening, was quite pleasant.

She had gotten to taken a nice bath and even joined her colleagues for dinner, adding much to everyone's delight. She had gotten to start on a new book, one that did not involve research for once. In fact, she probably wouldn't have realized the fact that the sun gone down had she not set an alarm earlier to remind her about the sunset.

With beautiful sight in her mind, Angela sighed happily as she returned to her room, being mindful to close the doors she had opened on her way out.

Angela turned on the lights within her room, illuminating the orderly items and furniture inside. She closed the blinds of the window after one last look to the outside before glancing around her room. Her fingers flitted over the surface of the book that she had placed on the table, a smile on her soft and untouched lips at the thought of being able to resume it. She happily leapt into bed, landing on her stomach in her favorite reading position. She rested her head onto her pillow, leaning the book against another and began to read.

It was a romantic piece of fiction, one that had caught her attention while she was at the library with Genji. Actually, she was a bit embarrassed to borrow it really; cheesy romance was never her strong suit. She had only agreed after Genji teased her about only reading research books. Regardless, it was a good chance to brush up on her romance skills somehow. At least Genji had his experience from his playboy days regardless of how shy he was around her now. While it was no substitute to practice, this was the only source she had for now.

At one point, Angela found herself turning over, now laying on her side and holding the book sideways using her left hand and the bed. She gulped gently as the couple in the book reached a rather steamy point in their time together, seeing as she was able to vividly imagine them. Her shirt felt like it pressed on her skin more than before and she had to use her free hand to pull it free.

In fact, in just pages she felt as if the room had gotten hotter. It didn't help that Genji wasn't there with her either, to either help her with these feelings or just cuddle it out. She sighed and rolled over on her back, holding the book up with her left hand now. As she continued reading, she couldn't help but imagine that it was Genji on top of her that way, teasing her and playing with her body.

Her hand found itself under her shirt and up to her chest, where she gently yet absentmindedly played with herself. As the couple moved to the main portion of their lovemaking, Angela found herself unable to read peacefully any longer. Her hand made it way down into her pants and snuck underneath her panties to her already moist slit.

After all she was quite a visual reader. She couldn't help but fill the gap between her legs.

Her hand made its way under her pajama pants and soft panties, her fingers sliding against the slick slit that was there. She found herself unbearably hot, even though the air conditioning was on in the room and she had no blanket on.

As such, she used her wrist to push her pants and panties down just a bit, letting the cool air of the AC lick against her hot underside. With a small shudder, she glanced down the length of her body, her finger sliding against the entrance gingerly.

It was pleasurable, overly so in fact. She hadn't felt this way before, not alone at least. Sure as a teen she had tried it out in curiosity. While it felt nice, she didn't feel as if it was as exciting as everyone made it out to be.

Yet during that night, she felt herself burning up at the touch, the book fading from her mind as she absentmindedly put it aside. The only thought remain from it was the image of the man sliding his fingers up against the girl's same intimate location.

Only in her mind it was Genji doing so to her. Angela slid her fingers against the slit, rubbing up and down its length with increasing pressure as her breathing became deeper. Her cheeks became hot with each thought, her imagination starting to run wild as she could almost feel his actual touch on her body.

In the next moment, her cheeks gained an even redder hue, though this time one of embarrassment. After all, the very person that she had been imagining popped his head through her door. Sure she had heard the quiet knocks that indicated his presence. Sure she had given him her passcode to enter should he ever need to. Sure she knew that he would have checked her room if she didn't reply, to find out whether she was asleep or in the lab.

At the same time, she couldn't believe that she had brushed off the knocking in her fun, having told herself that it was just her imagination. He was supposed to be out getting some snacks and drinks for their movie night for another hour or two. But there he was, looking at her quite calmly through the green glint of his visor.

Besides, it was not as if she wanted him to catch her in the act or anything.

Her heart beat wildly at the thought of him being there, her body freezing up yet also heating up unbearably at having been caught in such a naughty act. At the same time it excited her, unable to imagine how he was going to respond.

In the next moment she finally regained control over her body, squeezing her legs together with a small squeak as her left hand quickly pulled a blanket over her small form. In the panic, her right hand remained clamped between her legs, damped with her juices.

"I'm home dear … I see you missed me."

Those words simply made Angela blush even more deeply and drew the blanket up further, covering her mouth and some of her cheek. Genji chuckled as he dropped his small bag by the door, entering and letting it close with a small click.

The cyborg then headed over to her side, opening his visor and placing beside the bed. He leaned in above her and kissed her lips gently, making her relax a bit at the sensation. Even so, her body trembled in anticipation at the sight of the glint in his obsidian eyes.

"I … Ah I was just …"

Genji silenced her quite quickly with another kiss, his eyes clearly showing his amusement and also desire for her. The sight had ignited the passion that fueled his love for her, one that was driven by the experiences in his playboy days.

Even after everything, he could easily tell what she was feeling and what she wanted from him. From the way her body gave into his touch to how she was trying so hard to not reveal her arousal.

"No need to make excuses dear. I've always wanted to watch my angel play with herself. Don't mind me here." Angela blinked at his words, after all it was embarrassing.

She wasn't feel that good, not like when he was there with her, doing those things to her. Besides, she wasn't doing anything serious, just a bit of rubbing. What could be so enticing or appealing about that? Yet when he purred so seductively into her ear, she couldn't help but nod hesitantly and continued.

Yet this time around, it was clear that she couldn't get into it, not when she was embarrassed at the prospect of being watched. Was she doing something wrong? Why wasn't she feeling the same as before? Did she not make the same lewd noises that other girls do so easily for him? Was he enjoying this?

To his credit, Genji was not oblivious to his angel's stiffness. Yet at the same time, he wanted to watch her enjoy herself without his interference, to see what she would bring herself to do if she could relax and just let her body drown in self-indulgence pleasure. He leaned in close and whispered lowly into her ear.

"Imagine my hot breath on your neck, my hand on your body. Imagine how I would kiss you and how it feels to have my tongue play with yours. Just let yourself melt in my arms and under my touch."

Angela let out a shiver at the thought, the image coming easily to her mind with him right next to her. She wanted him right then, she wanted everything that he was describing. Oh she could feel it all as he described, her right hand speeding up and her fingers entering her wet hole.

She found herself letting out small pants, her fingers finding a rhythm as they thrust in and out of her. Her body heated up and she pushed the blanket off once more, her pants well below her knees now, though that was the furthest thing from her mind at that moment.

She leaned against the pillow at the head of the bed her entire body open for Genji to see. Her breathing became more labored with every moment, her hand continually playing and her arousal at its peak with her lover watching her. It felt amazing, knowing that she was under his scrutiny and knowing that he was clearly enjoying this.

But yet it didn't feel enough.

In a move that even surprised Genji, she moved her left hand up from the underside of her shirt. She began to play with her breast, with them being free from the restraints of her bra for comfort. She squeezed and toyed with it gently at first, though soon these motions became rougher and more focus went to her nipple.

At the sight of his lover's eyes being filled with lust as she gazed at him while she played with herself, Genji couldn't help but gulp. His body responded to the sight, wanting nothing more than to be pressed up against her. She looked so beautifully luscious, a total difference from her usual calm sexy self.

Soon enough, he gave in to his own desires and moved in. He snuck in behind her, his legs on either side of hers as he became her back rest.

"Taking your sweet time I see. I suppose, I can give you a hand." With those few words uttered in a low growl, Genji stopped any response she might have wanted to make with yet another kiss. This kiss was hungry, as if he demanded every last inch of her to be his with just a touch of their lips.

His right hand trailed down the length of her body, arriving at her wet slit. Even if she wanted to, Angela couldn't hide the pleasant shivers that ran through her body along the path left by his hand. The burning sensation it left spread through her core, her skin feeling as if they were an erogenous zone just for his hand.

He took her wet fingers and placed them in his mouth, licking them lewdly before letting them go. That brought a deep blush onto her cheeks that satisfied him. Plus, the sweet taste he got from her fingers was nothing to complain about either.

"Let me show you how it's done dear." With a small smirk to follow the seductive whisper, Genji slid his ring and middle fingers inside her. His body had heated up enough as so even his fingers were pleasantly warm.

He couldn't deny that she looked sexy as hell. Yet at the same time, she didn't seem to enjoy herself quite as much as he would have liked to see. While her cute little moans were pleasant to listen to, he wanted _more_.

Angela let out a small gasp at the sensation of his fingers pushing past her tight entrance, biting down on her lower lip gently even as a soft moan came out. His touch was electrifying, sending a shudder through her entire body from just that simple touch.

Her body shuddered as she felt him push further, her insides clamping down eagerly on every inch that he provided. She wanted more and more, and quickly at that. But he was good, too good in fact. Between her pants and soft moans, Angela made pouts at her lover as if protesting the rate at which he was working at. She found herself bringing her shirt up past her ample breasts, using her hands to fondle herself.

When he finally slammed the last few centimeters all the way inside, Angela arched her back and let out a delightful moan at the sensation. Then almost all too suddenly, her gentle bliss was snatched away from her, replaced by seemingly unending pleasure.

His fingers expertly slid in and out of her, curling and twisting in ways that she couldn't even visualize. Even if she wasn't so mindlessly lost in pleasure and he had explained it to her calmly, she would never have been able to imagine its effect on her.

Her back arched into his movements and her legs shivered, threatening to shut tight against each other in reaction to the assault of pleasure that he was giving her. However, she forced them to stay open, wanting to enjoy every last second of this wonderful sensation.

Angela's eyes glazed over in lust as she saw her lover smirked at her once more. What did he have in mind this time? She couldn't think straight, and even then how could she possibly know. How many more tricks did he have up his sleeves? How could he even do anything that feels better than this? And if he did, would she even be function by the light of next morning?

His low purr in her ear only made her shiver in delight at the anticipation, her panting becoming more labored with every motion he made. She tried to focus on anything else, to delay her impending surrender to his techniques. In the end, she could only focus on one thing. The one thing that made her all the more excited for what was to come.

"Time for the angel to go back to heaven."

In the next moment, Angela felt her eyes roll back as her mouth open widely to let out a loud moan. Oh she was glad that their rooms were soundproof. Even so, she had to worry a bit about the sounds managing to leak somehow. That was a worry that disappeared quickly in the midst of her bliss. After all, her G-spot was being relentlessly stimulated by Genji's skillful fingers.

From how his eyes shone with lust and his confidence clearly unshakable, she knew it wouldn't be long until she lost all control. As if it wasn't enough, his left hand toyed with her clit roughly, causing her head to slam backward against his chest.

Her hands gripped the sheets at her sides roughly, body shaking uncontrollably. The room was filled with loud moans and lustful shouts of Genji's name, the heat becoming almost unbearable.

Within a minute, Angela felt her defenses give out as her body tensed up. She felt herself squeeze down on the loving fingers inside her hungrily, just a moment before she came all over his hand.

It came out in a strong stream, squirting all over the bed and soaking his hand. Her back arched before dropping back onto the bed as she panted raggedly. Her body glistened with the sweat beads that sensually lined its lithe and luscious length. Her hands lay immobile on top of the wrinkled bed sheets by her sides, her body lacking the strength to do anything else.

Angela could only find herself responding to Genji's gentle kiss, a sweet end to their sweet session together. Any plans she had for him went away from her mind as she basked in her bliss. She felt him wrap his arms around her and slide them down onto the bed, comfortably ending up in a cuddling position. She smiled softly and traced a finger against his cheek before giving him another loving kiss.

"T-that was … quite lovely. Thank you, my dearest." A cute smile appeared on her lips at the soft confession. She nuzzled his cheek gently with her own before settling against his chest, enjoying the soft pets he gave her.

Perhaps they could do this more often in the future. Taking a day off wasn't such a bad idea after all. A nice day filled with enjoyment, relaxation, and most importantly;

With the wonderful touch of love.


End file.
